


Puppy Scribbles

by writingsfromafangirl



Series: Domestic [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marvel Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Silly, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Your Saturday doesn't quite go as plan with the new puppy in the home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Domestic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651699
Kudos: 24





	Puppy Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I tried to have a sort of cute way to make the painting happen and idk if I achieved it or not. Do not question the logic or anything behind this. It’s fiction — just accept it and find it cute.

It had started out like any other Saturday morning. You awoke, nearly suffocated by your fiancé Bucky practically on top of you as he held you into him, proceeded to successfully fight your way out of his grasp, and went to make coffee. You passed your sleeping puppy Buddy, who was sprawled all over the couch, on your way to the kitchen. 

You were really starting to warm up to the little guy. He had gotten a bit bigger (as big as the little dachshund could get) and was insanely playful. Bucky was in love with the dog and usually they were inseparable; however, Buddy found that you sometimes kicked in your sleep. Your super soldier fiancé never felt it but the sensitive puppy sure did. So, he tended to find himself a bed on the couch (no matter how many dog beds you bought him). Still, the puppy and you got along quite well. He wasn’t as attached to you as he was to Bucky, but sometimes he’d bring you a toy. Generally, you co-existed in peace. Until this particular Saturday morning. 

After pouring yourself a cup of coffee, you grabbed some paperwork and pens and headed to the living room. You sat opposite of Buddy, who was completely lost in his own dream world, and began doing your paperwork. Sooner than you really appreciated, you ran out of coffee. Leaving your pen and paper on the couch, you ventured into the kitchen for another cup. 

Unbeknownst to you, your lovely dog woke up. Being the puppy he was, he got curious about the paperwork sitting beside him. For God knows what reason, he took a fascination with your very pigmented, very fancy pens. Grabbing one in his little mouth, he jumped from the couch and started walking down the hall. As fate would have it, the open end touched the wall — leaving obvious marks.

You reentered the room just in time to see the back-end of the dog heading down the hall and dark pen marks following him. You let out a screech. 

“BUCKY!”

Seconds later, heavy foot steps came from down the hall. Bucky entered the living room, one hand holding the dog while the other held your pen. 

"Hey, babe, all okay?" He asked then handed you your pen. "Oh, also Buddy had your pen."

You took it with a forceful grip. 

"I can tell the dog had my pen!" You exclaimed and pointed to the hallway. Bucky whipped his head around, finally tacking notice of the horrifying marks littering part of the wall. 

"How the hell-,"

"I don’t know!" You let out another screech. "Out of all the paint supplies you have lying around, the puppy takes interest in my pen?"

Bucky took a moment to look at you then down at the dog, who was wagging his tail like nothing was wrong at all. You saw Bucky’s eyes soften at the dog’s innocent eyes and nearly rolled your own. 

"I- I don’t think he meant harm…" 

You groaned. "Of course he didn’t, but now that’s our entire Saturday."

Bucky finally put down the dog and watched as he darted towards his basket of toys. He had taken a liking to chewing on the basket, instead of the toys inside it, which was either annoying or adorable. You couldn’t tell with this dog anymore.

"I’m guessing your plan of action isn’t just to wash it off, right?" Bucky sighed.

You nodded your head. "I’m not spending my day scrubbing the wall until my fingers fall off. We’re just gonna have to paint it."

Slightly reluctant but not wanting to upset you anymore, your fiancé agreed to paint the hallway. At first he thought you would just paint over it with white — the color the hallway already was — but he realized he was in for a whole other ride when he saw you staring at the wall of paint swatches in the hardware store.

"What do you think about this lemon yellow color? Or how about the baby blue? Maybe even mauve?" 

Bucky just shook his head. "Doll, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re kinda glad the dog gave you an excuse to paint the hallway."

You rolled your eyes and looked back at your swatches. The lemon yellow was tempting but suddenly a lime green color caught your attention. 

"That is not the case," you defended. "Just might as well take this opportunity."

He chuckled and started looking at the swatches in your hand. "You’re crazy if you’re gonna do that bright lime green color."

You frowned a bit but figured he was right — it was lime green for crying out loud. You were getting carried away. 

"Fine, fine," you said. "Baby blue or that sunflower yellow?"

"Sunflower yellow?" Bucky asked, wondering how that color suddenly got into your roster. Figuring he just needed to give you an answer to get out of the store, he picked the yellow color. You happily agreed — mostly thankful he picked the one you were gonna go with whether he said it or not — and collected your paint from the service counter. 

Upon getting home, you two changed into some old shirts and sweatpants and began pouring out the paint. Your puppy whimpered a bit as he was barricaded in the living room. The last thing you needed was for him to come waltz through the paint and make tiny dog prints all over the hardwood floors. 

You grabbed your paint brushes and started painting at opposite ends of the first wall aka the one with the most damage (aka what you called: ground zero). The painting started off going just fine. You were enjoying the fresh new color and, last time you checked, your fiancé was very concentrated on his even coat of the paint. You were content, assuming the project would get done within the hour. However, all hope went out the door when suddenly, Bucky was painting right beside you.

"Babe, what are you up to?" You asked suspiciously.

Bucky shrugged with a teasing smirk playing at his lips. "What? I can’t paint next to my future wife?"

You rolled your eyes and turned back to your section of the wall, doing your best to forget his sneaky smirk.

As you were getting lost in the yellow color, picturing bright skies and sunflowers to match, you felt something get slide across your cheek. The smell of fresh paint wafted through your nose. Your jaw dropped. Turning next to you, Bucky stood there suppressing his laughter as he tried to pretend to be focused on his painting. 

"Did you just…"

"Sorry, babe, my hand slipped."

"God, I knew this would happen." You sighed through gritted teeth. "Can’t you just get the painting done without-,"

You were cut off by Bucky promptly turning around and painting another strip of yellow on the other side of your face. You were ready to blow.

Without saying another word, you lunged at your fiance and smudge some yellow on his chin. It was barely anything compared to the mess he had made on you, but before you could go in with more paint, he flicked a load of paint right onto your t-shirt. You gasped in shock and proceeded to run paint through his hair. He returned the favor, giving your hair some bright yellow highlights.

The paint war went on for a bit. Yellow paint was ending up on almost every square inch of you two and you hadn’t admit it but it was fun — like a real fun time. It made you forget how upset you ere with the puppy this morning and how annoying painting on your Saturday afternoon could be. It was easing your brain, letting you hang loose for once, and you secretly hoped that was Bucky’s plan.

A truce was eventually in order when paint was running low and more of it ended up on you two than on the wall. Bucky slowed his roll and grabbed you by the hips, pushing you onto the half-painted hallway wall. More yellow paint was sure to be coating your back, but you didn’t care as you let Bucky lean into you. You arms were finding their way around his neck. His forehead leaned into yours. You both were quite out of breath.

"The rest of the painting can wait, right?" Bucky whispered. 

"Yeah," You let out a breathy laugh. "Why?"

"I think we should shower off this paint, right, doll?" He asked with the teasing smirk making another appearance. His eyes glimmered a bit at the question and you knew that the painting would be tomorrow’s problem now.


End file.
